


Unspoken

by DramaticalHearts (dancingwithdestiny)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heartbeat Fixation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithdestiny/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink has accepted Aoba into his home, into his life, from here onward. Aoba worries, though, about Mink's insecurity. Whether he feels good enough for Aoba or not; whether or not Aoba's feelings for Mink are true enough to make him stay in this foreign land.</p>
<p>Aoba wants to put Mink's fears to rest, tell him how much he truly loves him, but he can never find the right words.</p>
<p>Turns out, he doesn't need to express it in words at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in less than a week?!  
> Haha, actually, this fic has been finished for a while, I was just too embarrassed to post it. ^^' It's so very fluffy...  
> But I didn't want to let 2015 go by without posting it, so here we are! Enjoy~
> 
> And have a great new year~! \o/
> 
> (thanks again to coolangelsthesis for beta-reading this; she helped make it even better :3)

_I wonder when my heart will stop skipping a beat whenever he touches me, whenever he holds me, whenever I look into his eyes._

Aoba wondered to himself, looking at his partner, Mink.

_It can’t be good for it…_

As he prepared dinner for the both of them, he watched Mink work on his jewelry and ornamentations, watched him pause, close his eyes and sigh, before he turned and reached for the rest of the beads. When he moved, Aoba got a better look of his face, his long hair framed it just right to show off his cold but gentle features. Aoba’s heart did another happy flip, bringing a smile to his face.

… _I hope it never does._

Aoba turned back to the stove, checking on the mixed vegetables he had steaming on the cooktop. He stirred them absentmindedly.

_I love him. I love him with all of my heart._

_He does so much to make sure I’m happy and feel safe. He’s changed so much from when I first met him._

_But…_

Aoba peeked over his shoulder, seeing Mink still hard at work.

… _I think he’s insecure, still._

_He worries that he’s not good enough for me…or, good enough in general._

_He hasn’t forgiven himself yet._

_He’s told me that I can go where and when I want…that I can leave if I feel the need to. I appreciate that, but, I don’t want to leave. I love him. I love him so much._

_I wish I could tell him how much…so he’d really believe me when I tell him that I’m going to stay._

_I just can’t put it into words, though, how I feel…when I look at him, they all fade away, and I just feel happy._

Aoba sighed softly, opening the oven door to check on the roast inside.

_I’m happy that he’s working so hard, for himself and for me. I just want to put his mind at ease about this one thing…_

Basting the roast, Aoba then closed the oven door. He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel, then he joined Mink in the den.

Mink looked up as he walked in. “Need any help with dinner?”

“Nah, it’ll be ready soon,” Aoba answered. “I’m just taking a little break. Want to join me?”

“I was about to take a break myself,” Mink said, tying off a beaded bracelet. “Sure.”

Mink sat back on the couch, Aoba joining him shortly after, sitting right beside him. Aoba looked over Mink’s handiwork laid out on the table.

“It all looks beautiful,” Aoba smiled.

“Two of the bracelets didn’t turn out how I wanted them to, but I suppose they’re alright.”

Aoba sidled closer to Mink, until they touched. Aoba sighed happily at the contact, the warmth, breathing in Mink’s scent, just as warm as his touch.

Right then, Mink raised his arm, and put it around Aoba, in a loose but tender hold. The extra contact sent sparks through Aoba’s body, straight to his heart, which stuttered, then picked up speed.

Aoba smiled, feeling warm all over, and, without thinking much, reached for Mink’s hand, pulled it over, and placed it on his chest, pressing down lightly. He was just wearing a thin t-shirt, so it was practically skin-to-skin contact.

Mink raised his eyebrows slightly, looking over at Aoba. “What are you doing?” he asked, his tone soft with a note of curiosity.

“I just…want to show you how you make me feel,” Aoba said, an intense blush forming right after.

_Wow, that was cheesy. So cheesy._ Really _cheesy. Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that. This is so embarrassing, I-_

Mink gave a small, amused huff, and didn’t try to move his hand from Aoba’s chest, even though Aoba was certain his heart was beating against it entirely too fast now.

Instead, Mink gently lifted Aoba’s free hand and pressed it onto the center of his own chest.

Aoba gasped inaudibly, blush intensifying as he felt the warmth of Mink’s chest through his hand. _So warm…_

He shook his head and focused on where he was touching. Mink showed himself better through actions rather than words, and Aoba had to guess what he was trying to say.

Mink’s heartbeat was stronger and slower than Aoba’s, it always was… but it was definitely faster now. Faster than, Aoba remembered with a warm tingle, when Mink first brought him close to his chest, that first night right before they had let their guards down and made love.

Aoba felt his own heart skip a beat again, and beat even faster, knowing Mink could feel it all. Seemingly in response, Mink’s heart sped up as well, letting Aoba know that it wasn’t coincidence.

So that meant…

Aoba looked up at Mink, still feeling how hot his face felt, and smiled warmly, happily. Mink gave a slight, but earnest smile in response.

Aoba sat up a little, repositioning himself on the couch to lean over and kiss Mink softly on the lips. Mink kissed him back, his kiss tender and slow in ways that made Aoba’s heart flutter.

After a moment they parted, their hands still in place, feeling each other’s heartbeats falling into sync with one another. Aoba lifted Mink’s hand from his chest, kissed the fingertips, and curled up against Mink’s body. His other hand still lay flat on Mink’s chest, feeling the steady thumping of his heart in his palm. Mink tightened his embrace, drawing Aoba closer.

Aoba sighed softly, laying his head on the side of Mink’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and deep breaths, as he slowly withdrew his hand from Mink’s chest to gently stroke the hand that was embracing him.

“Remind me in fifteen minutes to check the roast,” Aoba said, closing his eyes, not wanting to move to set an alarm on his Coil. He didn’t want to ruin this moment.

“Yeah,” Mink replied. He paused, then Aoba heard the beeping of his Coil being activated and the alarm set. He gave a soft sigh, and Aoba felt him relax fully, melding into his partner beside him.

It wouldn’t be much to most people, but Aoba was overjoyed by this closeness. And how Mink reciprocated. Aoba felt like he, and his true feelings, had finally been heard, and returned.

For as they had kissed, Aoba felt Mink’s heart skip a beat as well.

**Author's Note:**

> brb dying... //////
> 
> also I decided that this would take place somewhere between the end of the re:c route and the drama CD.  
> Aoba's such a smitten kitten x3  
> (Mink too, lbr)


End file.
